


Rosso di sera

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mob Husbands, Period-Typical Racism, Racist Language, Slurs, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: AU where Lincoln and Giorgi rule New Bordeaux together. Mostly because I am determined to make Mob Husbands a thing. WARNING: Game spoilers.Not Betaed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiomomo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Radiomomo).



> Art is by Radiomomo (http://radiocga.tumblr.com/)
> 
> WARNING: Racist language based on the time period and the in-game canon.

"You never said what you wanted for dinner."

"No, I said we should make somethin' at _home_."

Giorgi sighed, picking up the pliers from the tray and waving them in front of Huey Tanner's swollen lips. "Yeah, well it's easier just to grab takeout on the drive back." He adjusted the brim of his fedora and then opened the pliers, wrapping them around one of Huey's molars. The man's tear-streaked face shook slightly, but with the metal clamps forcing his mouth open and his hands tied to the warehouse pipe, he could do little more than grunt, globs of saliva dribbling onto the floor.

Lincoln sighed, crossing his arms as he watched Tanner twitch and cry out behind Giorgi. "I don't mind makin' somethin'." He walked over to the warehouse front desk and poured two glasses of bourbon. He swirled the amber liquid in the glass before downing it, enjoying the burn that ran from his tongue to his belly. He raised an eyebrow as Giorgi successfully pulled out the molar, blood gushing from the crying man's mouth.

Giorgi stepped back and swore, looking over the blood that flecked across the fabric of his tan suit. "Got fuckin' blood all over my cuffs." He landed a hard kick to Huey's knee, the bone crunching under his wing-tip.

"That's why I wear t-shirts," Lincoln said with a chuckle, watching Giorgi toss the pliers back to the tray with a clatter and pull out his butterfly knife, "I don't miss 'em if they get stained."

Huffing, Giorgi gestured to his tailored suit. "I wear nice threads to let jackasses like this-" he shoved Tanner's shoulder as the other man sobbed, blood dribbling over his chin, "-know that this ain't some rando out to mug their asses." He straightened and tugged at his tie, adjusting the knot. "It's a serious business transaction."

Lincoln laughed and watched as Giorgi used the knife to ease the gold crown off the tooth, "Speaking of, Huey...I still need you to tell me where your buddies have hidden the payload." He slapped the man's face to get his attention and raised the blade to eye-level. "Huey, you listening to me?" The man weakly nodded, his gaze far away even as he stared at Giorgi. "If you don't tell me now I'm coming for the rest of your teeth." He smiled and then turned back to Lincoln, "Right, Godzilla?"

As Huey turned to look at him Lincoln put down the second glass of whiskey and cracked his knuckles. Giorgi removed the clamps from Huey's mouth and tossed the blood-stained metal to the floor. Tanner swallowed, breathing heavily as Giorgi pocketed the crown and playfully twirled his knife. "You ain't...gettin' _shit_ from me, Marcano. You and your pet nigger can go to hell." He spat on Giorgi's wingtips, "Fuckin' _fags_ think you can scare me?"

Giorgi's mouth tightened into a thin line and he turned to Lincoln. "I was just gonna drag it out, but I don't really feel like listenin' to this bullshit. Let's find another informant."

"Fine by me," Lincoln said with a shrug, taking the knife from Giorgi and shoving the glass of whiskey into his hand as a replacement. He glanced to Tanner and then pointedly kissed the shorter man on the cheek, nuzzling Giorgi's sideburns.

That only made Tanner laugh. "If your pa could see you now, Marcano." He coughed, hacking blood and phlegm onto his chest. "Goddamn nigger-lovin' _wop_." 

Giorgi just lifted the whiskey to his lips and tipped the glass back. "Keep talkin', cracker. Might as well use all the breath you've got left." His lips curled into a smirk as Lincoln moved in, holding the knife under the line of the other man's throat.

Lincoln stared at Huey, pressing the blade in deep enough to cut, but not enough to penetrate. "They say the worst way to die is to drown." Without any warning, he dug the blade in hard, carving out the artery until blood gushed over his hands and down his wrist. Huey gasped, the sound coming out gurgled and wet as blood poured from his throat into his lungs. Lincoln winced, feeling warmth spray over his chest and stomach. "But I hope you don't mind if I _improvise._ "

He stood, wrapping his clean hand around Giorgi's waist as they both watched Huey struggle to breathe, thrashing harder against his bonds. Giorgi took another sip of his whiskey and smiled. "Ciao, asshole," he said as the other man's eyes rolled back, his body convulsing.

It took a few minutes for Tanner to go completely limp, his blood dripping rhythmically against the tile. Lincoln pulled away from Giorgi and knelt over the metal farm sink, cleaning off his hands as best he could. Behind him, he heard Giorgi rifling through the drawers of the filing cabinet, pocketing the wads of cash and piling up any paper evidence. "So, we still didn't decide on dinner," he remarked casually, setting the papers in a pile on the cement flooring.

Rolling his eyes, Lincoln turned off the faucet and looked back at the other man, watching Giorgi take out his lighter and set the papers on fire. "We ain't fit to be seen in public. That rules out takeout unless you don't mind going in like this," he said, gesturing to their stained clothes. Giorgi sighed and took his knife back from Lincoln, looking over the blood spattered over the larger man's arm and torso. 

"True..." He smiled and cupped the Lincoln's stubbled jaw in his free hand. "What're you gonna fix up then?" 

Lincoln hummed, leaning into Giorgi's touch. This close, he could smell Giorgi's cologne, just a hint of pine and musk under all the coppery air surrounding them. "Catfish and shrimp?" he asked, returning Giorgi's grin. 

Giorgi chuckled and nodded, dragging Lincoln down for a kiss.

"Sounds good, Lincoln. Sounds real good."


End file.
